Drops of Jupiter
by Lisa1783
Summary: Max leaves for Antar but comes back for Liz
1. Default Chapter

Drops of Jupiter **Title:** Drops of Jupiter  
**Author: ** Lisa   
**Category: ** Max and Liz all the way baby!   
**Summary: ** Max leaves for Antar comes back with drops of Jupiter in his hair.   
**Author's Note: ** The song is "Drops of Jupiter" from Train's new album. Instead of a guy's POV, this is a mix of both Max and Liz. There are also some spoilers just to warn you. And there is definately happiness insurance on this fic.   
**Feedback: ** Always wanted. I just love it even if you write one word comments.   
**Disclaimer: ** The characters and such belong the WB and the creators. The lyrics belong to Train. I own nothing. 

** Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey   
She acts like summer and walks like rain   
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey   
Since the return from her stay on the moon   
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey **

Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And there did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there 

Now that she's back from that soul vacation   
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey   
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo   
Reminds me that there's a room to grow, hey, hey 

Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane   
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land 

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back to the Milky Way   
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind   
Was it everything you wanted to find   
And there did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there 

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken   
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong   
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation,   
The best soy latte that you ever had... and me 

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back toward the Milky Way   
Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated 

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? 

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star   
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there? 

Part 1   
"Liz, I have to talk to you," Max said one day in school. He had cornered her by her lockers and she had nowhere to run to. It was a month after their Prom, a month after Liz's heart broke a second time when she saw Max and Tess kiss. It was a well-known fact now that the two of them were going out. 

During this time, Liz had done all she could to stay away from the both of them. She hid in her room and worked at the Crashdown as little as possible. Anytime she saw either Max or Tess come in, she ran to the back room and had Maria cover for her. But Maria understood. 

The truth was, after seeing them kiss, Liz was tired of keeping her secret. But everytime she saw Isabel or Michael, she knew she couldn't. Especially when she saw how Maria was in love with Michael and knew that she could never do that to her best friend. And so Liz went on, alone. 

Snapping back to the present, Liz had seen Max coming and was desperately trying to close her locker but her darn Literature book had gotten stuck. By the time she ripped off the cover and pulled the book loose, Max had already gotten to her. 

"Talk to me? About what, Max," Liz asked nervously. She shifted and looked everywhere except into Max's face. 

"We can't really talk about it here. Meet me in the eraser room seventh period?" 

"The eraser room? Max, I don't really think that's a good…" Liz said, shaking her head before Max interrupted. 

"Liz? Please?" his voice was low but insistent. Liz finally dared to look into his eyes and saw something there that she knew meant business. 

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll be there." 

When Liz was finally able to sneak into the eraser room, Max was already there waiting for her. Both of them flashed back to the last time they were there – when Max told Liz to move on and travel. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Liz felt extremely uncomfortable. All she could see was Max kissing Tess. 

"Yeah. Liz, remember when we were talking about traveling and seeing the world?" Max said, standing and started pacing in the small, cramped space. 

"Yes," Liz beginning cautiously. For some reason, a pit in her stomach grew. 

"And I said that I couldn't. That I had to stay and…" 

"Max, just tell me," Liz said, already knowing what he had to say somehow. 

"In this past month, we've received contact from Antar and they want the four of us to return home," Max said, staring straight at her. His gaze was unwavering and he seemed to want to judge her reaction, as if that were some way to judge her heart. 

Liz's head shot up at those words and stared back at him. For a minute she forgot how to breathe. When she realized that she was about to pass out, she finally got the strength to draw in a breath of air. She slowly nodded her head and said, "I see. And are you going back?" 

"That's the thing. I don't know yet. Tess wants us to go back but Michael and Isabel are unsure," Max said, running his hand through his hair in frustration. 

"And they want you to make the final decision," Liz guessed. 

"Basically." 

"Do you want to?" Liz asked, half-afraid of the answer. 

Max gave her a helpless look. He looked at the ceiling for a minute before saying, "I don't know, Liz, I really don't know." 

They were both silent for a moment as they thought of their futures. Liz immediately thought of Future Max and his prophecy of what would happen. "What about the Skins here on Earth? What'll happen if you're not here?" 

"The Skins are only here on Earth because they want the Granolith. Once we leave, we'll be taking it with us so the Skins won't have a reason to stay here." 

"Once?" Liz couldn't help but notice the particulars. 

"If," Max immediately corrected. 'Why did I say once? Do I really plan on going?' he thought to himself. 

"If I go, then I'll finally get the chance to finally know who I am, where I come from. I can finally have those questions answered," Max said, just throwing out what he felt. 

Liz stared at her hands for a minute. "I understand but this is really up to you, Max. Why are you asking me?" 

"Because I trust your judgment," Max began before stopping. When he stopped, Liz knew that he was thinking about her 'sleeping' with Kyle. Her judgment there wasn't too great, she knew, but she did what she knew she had to. 

"Max, I don't think you should be asking me. This is completely your choice and I … I have no say in your life," Liz's heart broke when she said that but she knew it was true. She didn't belong in his life anymore and never did. 

"I just … I wanted someone to talk to about this." 

Liz started to put her hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort but stopped. That was not her place. She started to pull it back but saw the look on Max's face. He was just a teenager like her but had the pressure of two worlds on his shoulders. He looked so completely alone that Liz couldn't deny him any support that she could give him. She gently put her hand on his forearm and smiled at him. 

He stared at her hand. How he had missed her touch, even a simple one like this one. Tess couldn't make him feel this way. In the time that they were going out, they had tried various memory retrieval techniques and he felt and saw glimpses of his past life. He felt some traces of emotions toward Tess but it didn't compare to what he still felt for Liz. 

He took his other hand and placed it on top of Liz's small one. He squeezed and smiled back at Liz. They stood there, just enjoying the small contact from the other that they missed so desperately. Liz was the first to break the spell. "We should go now, Max." 

"I guess so." 

They both moved to the door but Liz stopped. "Wait, Max. Does everyone know?" 

Max looked uncomfortable at telling her the truth but told it anyway. "Yeah. You weren't exactly around this past month when this all happened," he said, as if trying to defend his and the others' actions. 

"No, it's fine, I just…. I understand," Liz stumbled. The truth was, she was a little hurt that no one, not even Maria, had told her what was going on. 

They went out the door and stood there, awkwardly. None of them wanted to leave the other but knew they had to. "Well, we should go before someone sees us and gets the wrong idea," Max said with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah. I don't think Tess would be very happy if she heard that," with that, Liz turned and walked away. Her voice was strained and she was on the verge of tears. When her back was turned, tears spilled out but she continued to walk away from the love of her life. The scene was reminiscent of last summer, when she walked away from Max in the desert so he could fulfill his destiny. She was walking away yet again so he could live up to what he was meant to. 

TBC... 


	2. The Decision

Drops of Jupiter ~ Part 2 **Title:** Drops of Jupiter  
**Author: ** Lisa   
**Category: ** Max and Liz all the way baby!   
**Summary: ** Max leaves for Antar comes back with drops of Jupiter in his hair.   
**Author's Note: ** The song is "Drops of Jupiter" from Train's new album. Instead of a guy's POV, this is a mix of both Max and Liz. There are also some spoilers just to warn you. And there is definately happiness insurance on this fic.   
**Feedback: ** Always wanted. I just love it even if you write one word comments.   
**Disclaimer: ** The characters and such belong the WB and the creators. The lyrics belong to Train. I own nothing. 

** Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey   
She acts like summer and walks like rain   
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey   
Since the return from her stay on the moon   
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey **

Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And there did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there 

Now that she's back from that soul vacation   
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey   
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo   
Reminds me that there's a room to grow, hey, hey 

Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane   
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land 

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back to the Milky Way   
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind   
Was it everything you wanted to find   
And there did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there 

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken   
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong   
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation,   
The best soy latte that you ever had... and me 

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back toward the Milky Way   
Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated 

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? 

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star   
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there? 

Part 2

"Maria, how could you not tell me about this?" Liz asked in a distressed voice to Maria. They were on the balcony of Liz's room and Liz had dragged Maria up there to talk about why Maria hadn't told Liz about all that had occurred in the last month. 

"I don't know, Liz, I'm sorry. But you were just so sad about Max already hooking up with Tess that I didn't want to upset you any more," Maria said, truly sorry that she hadn't told Liz earlier. 

"Didn't you think that I would want to know anyway?" 

"Honey, I don't know what to say except that I am _so_ sorry for not telling you everything that's happened and that I should have," Maria said, wringing her hands. Tears started forming in her eyes. 

Liz took one look at her and sighed. "I'm sorry, Maria. I shouldn't have accused you like that. You were only trying to protect me, I know." 

"Don't you think this is hard for me too, Liz? I mean, Michael is going like a billion light years away and I'll never see him again. I don't want him or the others to go either." 

"I know, Maria, I know," Liz went and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry too." 

Maria sniffled. "It's not your fault I fell in love with an alien, Liz." 

At those words, both Maria and Liz started giggling. "I never thought I would say that!" Maria exclaimed. 

"It's okay, chica. We're just two loons who love aliens," Liz smiled. Right then, Maria's cell phone rang. Maria went to answer it and Liz could see by the change in Maria's face that it was not good news. 

"The podsters want us to meet with them at Michael's. Something about a meeting," Maria informed Liz. 

Liz shook her head and said, "I don't know if I should go. After all, I haven't been around…" 

"Oh no you don't. You complain about not being in the loop and now that you have a chance to be, you don't want to be? You're coming with me." 

Liz then found herself being dragged with Maria's. As they got closer to Michael's, Liz's sense of apprehension grew. As they got out of the car, she turned to Maria and started again, "I don't think…" 

"You think too much. Just come on!" 

Maria and Liz were the last to arrive. Everyone was already there: the Czechoslovakians, Alex, Kyle, and even Sheriff Valenti. Once the girls were settled, Max began. "I think everyone already knows what this is about. We need to decide soon if we want to leave or not. I'm not going to make the choice for everyone, it's up to you whether you go or not." Max turned to Isabel first. "Iz?" 

"I don't know, Max. If I do go, how do I explain it to Mom and Dad? It would just kill them if we left without saying anything. We owe them so much more than that," Isabel stated. This stress was starting to wear down on her. She rubbed her temples and said, "I need a little more time." 

"I don't think we can tell Mom and Dad about us being aliens, Iz. I want to be honest with them but if we tell them, it would just put them in danger," Max said a little sharply. 

Isabel stiffened at his tone. "You're one to talk, Max," she shot back, staring pointedly at Liz. Liz flushed slightly at her words and looked at Max for the briefest of seconds before looking away. 

"All right, Isabel," Max ground out, his jaw set. He always hated it when Isabel and Michael did that to him, telling him it was a bad idea to have told Liz the truth. But he didn't regret it, not one bit. He looked at Michael. "How about you?" 

Before Michael could speak, Maria shot out, "I don't want you to go, Michael! Stay here with me! I need my spaceboy!" The quiet pain and desperation she was feeling was etched in her face as she faced him. 

Michael said, "Come here," and reached for Maria's hand. Then he pulled her close to him in a rare show of public affection. Maria rested her head on his chest and spoke. 

"I know you've always wanted to go home but couldn't you consider me your home?" Michael felt her tears soak into his shirt and knew his answer then. 

"I'm staying." Maria and everyone's heads shot up with those words. 

"Are you sure, Michael? All our lives, all you've ever wanted was to go back to our home planet," Isabel exclaimed. 

"I know," Michael said wryly. "But my priorities have changed." He looked down at Maria, whose eyes were shining brightly back at him. 

"If you're sure, Michael, then I'm not going to try and change your mind," Max said slowly. For some reason, he had always assumed that he, Michael, and Isabel would always stick together. "But I can't say that I'm surprised also." 

"You mean you want to stay _here_?!" Tess shot out. Everybody turned to look at her in surprise. "What about your Destiny?" 

They all stiffened at the mention of the word 'Destiny.' No one knew what to say but Michael spoke up. "Like Max said once, 'We make our own destinies.' Besides, I don't think Iz would miss me too much as her husband." 

"Michael, I don't know when you have ever said anything so true," Isabel joked. However, no one was really in the mood to laugh too much. 

"Well, I for one am going home," Tess said loudly. 

"Why am I not surprised," Maria muttered. 

Kyle's voice spoke for the first time, quietly and calmly. "So what are we doing here? I mean, is it necessary for me and Dad to be here? I told you once that I didn't want to be involved with you aliens and I mean it! Come on, Dad. It's obvious they don't need us here!" with each word, Kyle's voice escalated. 

"Son," Valenti said, trying to calm him down. 

"No, Dad! We don't belong here and they obviously don't want us here!" 

Max said to him, "Kyle, we don't mind if you're here. We want you to know what's going on. That's why I asked the Sheriff to bring you here also." 

"You know what, Evans? I don't care what you have to say. You may be some hot shot king back home, but you aren't one here! So why don't you go home and just leave us all alone!" Kyle shouted angrily before storming out. 

Valenti looked at all of them and said, "I'm sorry," before turning around and going after Kyle. A few minutes later they heard car doors slam shut and an engine starting. Tess looked a little troubled when she heard the sound of the engine fading. 

Alex spoke up then. "Not to sound all like Kyle and everything, but I also fail to see why I'm here. I don't really see how my appearance here will help you guys make your big decision whether you go on the mothership or not." 

Liz had to smile at Alex's words but she knew how he felt too. Isabel turned to look at Alex and said, "Because we need your support." 

"Well right now, Michael is staying and Tess is going. That only leaves you and Max," Alex said. 

Max looked pained at having to make a decision. He knew that whichever choice he made, Isabel would follow him. He looked around the room, almost as if he could see the clear answer somewhere. His eyes settled on Liz. 

"Liz? What do you think?" he asked softly. 

"I already told you, Max. It's not by choice to make," Liz replied, uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. It didn't help that Tess was glaring at her and Max. 

"I know," Max told her. "I just want to know what you think." 

Liz looked at him, Isabel, Alex, and finally Maria and Michael. The words that Future Max kept ringing in her ears. "Sometimes we make our own destinies, Max. But sometimes … sometimes, we don't. And I think everything happens for a reason. You've been waiting a long time for this, a chance to finally get to explore that side of you. I think that you owe it to yourself to find all the answers you need. You owe it to your people to be there for them," Liz said, her heart breaking inside with each word. "Go, Max." 

Max's eyes never left Liz's face as she spoke. He knew that he had to go then because what she said was true. "Alright. I guess then … that … I'm going." 

"If you're going, Max, then I will to," Isabel said. "You're my brother and we stick together no matter what." 

"Well, I guess that we can leave now," Alex said. He stood up and sighed. "It's been nice knowing you Czechs but I respect your decision. I'm going to go. Liz?" 

Liz looked at Max and unspoken words were both said inside their heads. She then turned to Alex and said, "Yeah, I'm coming." As she left, she could feel Max's eyes burning into her head. 

**Thank you to everyone who has left feedback. I think I should make it clear that there is happiness insurance out on this fic! All of my fics will always have a Dreamy ending! Thanks to all the people who left feedback again!**


	3. The Talks

Drops of Jupiter ** Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey   
She acts like summer and walks like rain   
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey   
Since the return from her stay on the moon   
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey **

Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And there did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there 

Now that she's back from that soul vacation   
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey   
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo   
Reminds me that there's a room to grow, hey, hey 

Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane   
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land 

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back to the Milky Way   
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind   
Was it everything you wanted to find   
And there did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there 

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken   
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong   
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation,   
The best soy latte that you ever had... and me 

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back toward the Milky Way   
Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated 

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? 

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star   
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there? 

Part 3   
"We have to tell them, Max! We can't just have them wake up one morning and find us gone! Do you know how much that would kill them? Especially Mom!" Isabel yelled at Max. 

"What do you want me to do? Just go up to them and say 'Hey, Mom. What's up, Dad? Oh, just wanted to tell you Isabel and I are aliens. We're leaving for a planet where I'm a king and Iz is a princess who's married to Michael.' Would that work for you?" Max said sarcastically. 

"Yes!" Isabel said before she really thought about it. "Max." 

"I know how you're feeling, Iz. We owe them our lives. They taught us how to trust, how to be human. But don't you think that we might put them in danger?" 

Isabel didn't say anything. She stood by her vanity and looked at her reflection. She looked around her room. She said sadly, "Look at this, Max. Don't you see how much they love us? We were nobody to them but they stopped and made us their children. How lucky were we? We have all this because of them. We could have ended up like Michael with Hank as a father, but we didn't because they stopped to pick us up." 

Max just sighed deeply and rested his head on his hands. "Don't you think I've thought about that? I want to tell them too but…" 

"Then let's, Max. We are going to be leaving and we may never be back again. Please," Isabel begged. 

Max's eyes were drawn to a picture that was on Isabel's nightstand. It was a family picture of them at Disneyland. He had been so excited to finally meet Mickey. He was nine. His mom years later had told him how happy she had been just to hear him laugh. He knew Isabel was right. "Okay, Isabel. We'll tell them." 

"Are you serious?" Isabel was shocked. She didn't really think Max would agree. 

"Yeah. Let's go now," Max didn't want to wait. He knew that if he hesitated, he would lose his nerve. Thoughts of insecurity ran through him. 'Will they accept us? What will they think?' These thoughts were not new. He was thinking the same thing when he had told Liz the truth. He only hoped that they could be as accepting as she was. 

Liz. 'Thinking about her again,' he mentally teased himself. He knew he was 'going out' with Tess. However, that didn't say much. After their brief kiss at the prom, they hadn't done much. Mostly memory retrieval was what they did on their 'dates.' 

'Why do you do this to yourself, Max?' he silently berated himself. 'Try. She was your wife.' He and Isabel walked down to the living room. 'Then why do you love Liz still?' the question played over in his mind as Isabel went to get their parents. 

Philip and Diane walked in. By the look on their children's faces, they knew something was wrong. "What's going on?" Philip asked. 

Isabel cast a nervous look at Max. "You tell them, Max," she said, not wanting to be the one who said it. 

'Once again it's me,' Max thought. He looked at the only parents he knew and said, "Mom, Dad. Isabel and I have something to tell you." 

~*~*~*~*Liz's balcony~*~*~*~*~* 

_Dear Journal,   
I have been writing in you consistently for a while now. I have shared all my secrets with you, even the incident with Future Max. Now I have something else to say. Max is leaving. He's really going away and I don't know if he's ever coming back. He is going back to his home planet (I know that sounds ridiculous!) and I wonder now if I should tell him the truth. Michael said earlier today that he was going to stay here on Earth with Maria. When he said that, part of me wished it was Max who said that and I was the reason he was staying. Then Tess spoke. She mentioned their Destiny again. I wonder, what will happen now that Michael isn't going? He is a vital part to their four-square power. How do I tell them that without revealing the truth? There's that word again: truth. It's what I ache to tell so very much. Thank goodness for Maria or else I would have exploded from keeping it all inside. I realize now that if Max leaves, I won't have him. That scares me. I will have to move on, something I'm not sure if I'm ready to do. I love him. That I am sure of. Forever. But I don't think I could be alone forever. But that's how I'm feeling right now, alone. If only… _

Liz 

As Liz finished writing in her journal, she heard someone climbing up her ladder. Looking around desperately for something heavy, she just found a flowerpot and held it above her head, waiting for the perpetrator. Instead, she saw Max's familiar head coming up. 

"Max," her voice betrayed her surprise at his presence. 

"Hey, Liz. I hope you don't mind that I came over without calling," he said, eyeing the pot. 

"No, not at all." 

"Thanks. Umm…are you going to put that down?" 

Liz realized that her arms were still stretched over her head. "Oh," she said sheepishly and put the flowerpot back down. "So?" 

Max looked around and realized that he hadn't been up in the balcony for a while. "I just told my parents the truth," he said bluntly. 

Liz immediately understood. "Oh, Max. How did they take it?" 

"Pretty well, considering… well, you know. My mom wasn't that surprised for some reason but my dad thought we were high on some drugs or something. It took a little demonstration for him to believe me and Isabel," Max answered. 

Liz knew that there was more that Max wasn't saying. "And?" 

"And… they didn't take well to the fact that we were leaving. My mom started crying and my dad got pretty…I don't know. I just know they weren't happy," Max said with a troubled look. 

"Max, they aren't angry with you, I don't think. They're just probably angry that you have to leave so soon. I mean, they accepted the fact that you're an alien, right?" Liz said, trying to make him feel better. 

"Yeah, but I still feel so guilty," Max grumbled. 

"That's because you're Max. You feel like you are responsible for everything. Maybe that just goes to prove that you really are a king," Liz told him. She went and sat down on her lawn chair. Max went and sat down on the other one so that they were facing each other. 

"Could we not talk about me being king and all that?" Max asked, getting tired of all the weight he was feeling on his shoulders right now. 

Liz felt sorry for him but knew that she had to go on. "Max, there's something I need to ask you. Don't you think that you should have Michael go along with you guys back home?" 

"Why? I would have thought that you would want him and Maria…" 

"I do…I mean, I don't…" Liz stammered. She took a deep breath and began again. "Do you remember the book that Tess had?" Max nodded his head. "Well, in it, there was this square where you and Tess made up one half and Isabel and Michael made up the other half…" 

"Liz, I remember. What are you trying to say?" Max asked impatiently. Liz was not making the most sense to him. Why was she bringing up these memories? 

"If you're going back to Antar and to fight the Skins, you'll need Michael to defeat them," Liz said in a hurry. 

"How do you know, Liz?" Max asked suspiciously. 

"I – I just do." 

Max stared past Liz into the sky for a minute. "Like you just know how the Granolith is so powerful, right?" 

Liz could see that Max was pained that she wouldn't – couldn't – trust him. She didn't dare look him in the eyes. "Max, I want to tell you, I do. But, I can't," she beseeched him, hoping that he would understand. 

"Why, Liz? Who is this person that you're keeping safe? Is he really so important that it's worth all this?" Max asked angrily. 

'Yes. You,' Liz thought miserably. Instead, she just looked down at the ground. 

"Fine, Liz. I won't ask you again. But I'm not going to ask Michael to change his mind. If he wants to stay here, it's his choice," Max told her. "We'll just find some way to deal without him on Antar." 

Liz's tears began to fall without her really knowing the exact reason why. "Please, Max. You can't. You need him, you all do. You have no idea how strong the Skins are…" 

"And you do?" Max interrupted. "If you want Michael to come with us, you're going to have to convince him yourself." 

Liz was torn. Maria needed Michael, but so did Max, Isabel, and Tess. She would have to find a way to get Maria to help her. She looked at Max and asked the dreaded question, "When are you leaving?" 

Max's stomach flipped nervously as he said, "In a week." 

"A week? That soon!" Liz exclaimed. 

"Yeah." 

Liz scanned the sky until she found the 'V' constellation. "So that's where you'll be from no on." 

Max followed her gaze and he looked at it too. "Yeah. God, Liz, I don't know what to do." 

Liz's head snapped at his confession. "What do you mean, Max?" 

"What if this is some trap I'm leading us into? What if I'm not the king that they need? I could end up making it worse for all the people? I just … I'm just a kid," Max's voice sounded lost. 

Liz stared at him for a moment, trying to sort out her thoughts. When she spoke, her voice was clear and strong. "You're wrong, Max. You are **not** just a kid. You are _so_ much more than that. I see the king in you, you must have been a wonderful one, one that was compassionate and cared for his people, or else they would never go through so much trouble to save you. And I know you're scared, Max, but that's natural. But you need to try and save your people. I will always support your decisions, Max. Even from here." 

Max looked down from the sky to Liz. Her eyes shone and he saw truth and faith in them. "Thank you," he said softly, for lack of better words. 

"You're welcome," Liz answered back. Then trying to change the topic she asked, "So, you still didn't really answer my question why you're here. I mean, shouldn't you have gone to…" 

"Oh," Max said, embarrassed. "You mean Tess. I was going to but decided that she wouldn't really be able to understand what my parents were thinking and I knew that…" 

"I would," Liz finished. 

"Yeah. So, what _were_ you thinking when I told you I was an alien?" Max asked curiously. 

Liz tried to remember exactly. "I think part of me knew. You know, how could I not with you healing me and all? But part of me didn't want to believe that you were different." 

"So you were scared?" Max knew it. 

"No!" Liz shot out. She looked at Max earnestly. "No, I wasn't. I was… shocked, but not scared. How could I have been? You were Max and that was all that I cared about. So what were you thinking when you told me?" 

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't run away screaming," Max smiled. 

"It's a good thing you weren't the one who told Maria then," Liz joked. 

Max chuckled along with her. "Me too." 

As their laughter faded, Max knew that he had to go. He could stay forever like this with Liz and that scared him. He stood up and Liz followed. "Are you going?" 

"Yeah. Isabel's going to kill me if I don't get back soon. Besides, I think my parents will have calmed down by now." 

Liz nodded and walked him to the fire escape. "Okay. Bye." 

Max swung his legs over and started climbing down. "Bye, Liz." 

Before Max's head disappeared over the edge, Liz called out to him. "Max?" 

Max stopped where he was and looked at Liz. "Yeah?" 

Liz hesitated for a minute before saying, "I'm sure your parents are going to be fine with your whole alien status. Just … give them a little time. They still love you," she finished lamely. 

'And you?' Max wanted to ask before he bit back his tongue. "Thanks, Liz," he said before climbing down. 

**Thanks for all the feedback!! I just wanted to thank you guys for it and I have a question. Not too many people left FB for chapter 2, so did it just suck or was it too boring or what? I hope this part was better but I'm not too sure. Tell me what you think, even if it's bad!**


	4. The Sacrifice

Drops of Jupiter (Part 4) Part 4   
Maria had just finished her shift at the Crashdown when Liz approached her. Liz's eyes were troubled as she asked, "Maria, can I talk to you?" 

Maria was worried because she knew it couldn't be good news the way Liz was acting right now. "Sure, Liz." 

Liz led them to her room and closed the door. She looked at Maria and just steeled her nerve. "Oh, God, Maria. This is so hard. I don't want to tell you this but I have to. I'm sorry. I really am," Liz babbled. 

"Okay, first of all, calm down! I can't hear a single thing you're saying. And second of all, why are you sorry?" Maria said, going over and putting her hands on Liz's shoulders to calm her down. 

"For what I'm about to ask of you." 

Maria backed away. She laughed nervously, "And what is that?" 

"To give up Michael." 

"What?!" Maria shrieked. 

"Okay, I know this is really hard but listen to me," Liz could see that Maria was not paying attention. "Maria, Maria, look, blame me if you want but you **have** to listen to what I have to say!" 

"Why?" Maria yelled. "Michael is actually staying here with me. He wants to be with me. Do you know how much I've dreamed of something like this, where Michael finally shows his love? Liz, why would you want me to give that up?!" 

"Honey, calm down. Remember when Future Max came? He said that the reason why they all were defeated was because Tess wasn't with them and they needed her. They needed to complete the square. If Michael isn't with them, they won't defeat the Skins and they'll all die," Liz said in a rush. 

"But you changed all that, didn't you?" Maria said, trying to find some hope somewhere. 

Liz sadly shook her head. "What I did was only so that Tess would stay. It didn't have anything to do with Michael staying." 

Maria sat still for a minute thinking of some way, _any_ way for Michael to stay. Liz gently said, "Maria, you have to do what is right. Imagine the guilt Michael would feel if something were to happen to Max and Isabel." 

Maria didn't say anything. There was nothing left to say. 

~*~*~*~*Michael's apartment~*~*~*~*~* 

Michael groaned as he heard a loud banging on his door. He glanced over at the clock and it glowed 2:15 AM. "This better be important or go away," he yelled at the door. 

He blinked in surprise when he heard Maria's voice coming through, "Just put your pants on and open the door, Spaceboy." 

He went over to the door and pulled it open. "Maria, what are you doing?" 

Maria brushed past him and went inside. He stood there for a second and stepped back. "Please, come in," he said sarcastically. 

"Cut the chit-chat. I have to talk to you," Maria said. 

Michael folded his arms and put on his 'I'm waiting' face. Maria turned her back and said, "I want you to go." 

"Go? Maria, this is my apartment and I'm not go…" Michael began indignantly. 

"God, you are so dense sometimes!" Maria exploded. "I want you to go back to your planet with Max and Isabel." 

"What?! Maria, what are you talking about?" Michael exclaimed. When Maria didn't answer him, he went over to her and forced her to turn around. When he did, he saw her eyes were red from crying and that tears were still coming down her face. "What is it? Why?" he worriedly asked. 

Maria almost lost her nerve, but she knew what she had to do. "Where's my cedar oil?" she rummaged around, trying to delay the inevitable. 

"Forget the oil and tell me what you're talking about!" Michael roared. 

"Alright, alright! You remember the book Tess had last year? The one with your whole destiny written in it?" 

"Yeah." 

"The others won't defeat the Skins unless you're there with them. You need that little four-square thingy to win." 

"How do you know?" 

"Women's intuition. What does it matter, Michael? You have to go with them." 

Michael was at a loss for words. Confused, he said, "But, Maria, don't you want…" 

"You to be with me forever? You to stay with me? Yes. I do. But… this … you're life… what you're meant for. That's more important right now." 

"Maria, I don't want to leave you." 

Both their eyes were somber as they looked at each other. Maria moved into his arms and said, "But you will. Promise you'll come back to me?" 

Michael tightened his arms protectively and said, "Promise." 

**I know this is kinda short but I had to stop this part here. The next part will be the departure, I think. It probably won't be too long either, just to warn you. I hope you guys liked this part also, even if it was sad. I'm sorry, I wasn't going to send Michael but I had to when someone brought up the four-square thing. *ugh* Stupid destiny. :-) Thanks for all the feedback! I was so overwhelmed with all the responses!!!! It was very kind of all you guys and if you don't mind, could you leave some for this part also!! Thanks! **

BTW, I thought I should say again that I am a Dreamer and that there will be a happy ending for all; Dreamers, Candygirls, and Stargazers. Yes, maybe even Lamptrimmers (Rebounders) but I'm not too sure yet. I'm not in a very sympathetic-Tess mood right now. Sorry! 


	5. The Departure

Drops of Jupiter (Part 5) Part 5  
A somber group gathered inside the Granolith chamber. The four aliens stood in the middle with a few belongings. Max and Isabel's parents were there, just staring at the scenery. Alex, Liz, and Maria huddled close, trying to draw strength from each other. Kyle and Valenti also were there, a little off to the side. 

"How do you know when it's time to go," Philip Evans finally ventured to ask. 

Max looked at his dad and answered, "I'm not sure, but we'll know." The other podsters nodded their heads slightly to affirm his answer. 

"Well, in case we don't have too much time, I'm going to start saying good-bye," Mrs. Evans said with a noticeable tremble in her voice. 

With those words, everyone moved forward toward the four-some. Philip went to Max and Diane approached Isabel. They moved into a huddle and the parents told them how much they loved them and how they accepted them. They added that nothing would ever change the fact that they were their children, now and forever. 

Max and Isabel stood there with tears in their eyes and knew that they had made the right choice in telling. They moved into their parents' embrace and held on tight. "Thank you," Max began with a lump in his throat. "Thank you for stopping that night in the desert. Thank you for becoming our parents. Thank you for loving us." 

"There is no need for thanks, honey. If there is, we should thank you for showing us the joys in being a parent, for trusting us," Diane replied. 

Meanwhile, Tess was talking with Liz. They stood awkwardly for a moment but Liz summoned her courage and spoke. "Look, Tess, I know that we're not really friends and all, but I just wanted to say that I hope you are happy back home. I mean…" 

Tess spoke, "I will be happy. I don't think that there will be any question about that. I mean, I will queen. And I will rule beside my husband," with that, Tess pointedly looked at Max. Liz followed her gaze and then turned back. 

"Good. It is your destiny, after all." 

"So glad you realize that, Liz," Tess responded coolly. 

The two stared at each other with nothing less than distrust before they were interrupted by Kyle. "Hey, Tess, can I talk to you?" 

Liz then went to talk to Michael, who was busily hugging Maria. "Hey, can I interrupt for a second?" she asked with a small smile. 

"Sure, Lizzie. I'll just go…" Maria began. 

"No, you can stay," Liz told her. She looked at Michael and said, "I know how hard it must have been for you, Michael, to decide to leave. I know that you and Maria…" Liz trailed off, unsure of what to say. "But it's necessary for you to be with them." 

Michael looked at her suspiciously for a moment, wondering at her choice of words. Then dismissing it, he replied, "Tell me about it. But, hey, I want you to do something for me." 

"What is it?" Liz asked, truly wondering at what Michael wanted. 

"Make sure she's okay, will you?" Michael gestured toward Maria, who was still hanging onto him. "You know, just that she's fine when I'm gone and …" 

Liz interrupted. "Sure, Michael, no problem." 

"What's the matter, Spaceboy? Don't you trust me? Let me tell you, I'll be fine…" 

Liz secretly smiled and stole away from them. 'Always arguing,' she thought to herself. She looked around and saw with surprise that Isabel was giving Alex a fierce hug. 'So, in the end, some emotional truths are revealed,' Liz commented, thinking about her own little secrets. She looked down in her hands and the object she was carrying. In it contained her life, her hopes, and her love. 

She saw that the Sheriff and Kyle were talking with Tess. Tess confused Liz. At times, she seemed to genuinely want to be one of the group, but then there were times that Liz honestly did not trust her. Tess would show signs of duplicity and seemed to be conniving some scheme. 'Of course, it could just be that you don't trust her because she has Max,' Liz reminded herself. 

At the thought of Max, Liz looked around to see where he was. Nervousness pervaded her body as she saw that he was heading towards her. Then the thought that Max was actually leaving hit her. She might never see him again. This thought gave her courage to what she was going to do. 

Max swallowed as he approached Liz. Standing by herself, she seemed to be stoically alone. Yet her face was so expressive, something Max once thought he could read so perfectly. Now, he saw some struggle going on inside of Liz. That seemed to be the case lately. Ever since the incident with Kyle, Liz seemed to have closed a part off to him – something that hurt more than her betrayal. 

With each step closer toward each other, the more the words built up in each of them. So much to say, so much to fear. "Hey, Liz." 

"Max," Liz said with a brave smile. "So this is it, huh? You're actually going?" 

"Yeah, I guess so," Max agreed, slightly nodding his head. "Look, Liz, before I go, I just wanted to tell you something." 

"Yeah?" Liz asked, expectantly. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For accepting me … and the others, you know, even though we were … different," Max said, his gratitude showing through his eyes. Liz was mesmerized at how his eyes just seemed to glow with emotion. 

Just then, the Granolith started glowing and humming. Everyone's eyes automatically locked with each other's and knew it was time to go. Everyone immediately began hugging each other and soon Liz found herself half-across the room from Max. "So how does this all work?" Maria asked. 

"I'm not sure but I get the feeling we just step through," Max answered. 

"So, let's get this show on the road then," Michael announced. Maria's choked sobs echoed through the room and Michael gave her one last kiss before stepping into the glowing Granolith. He turned and faced them. His gaze lingered on Maria and he waved before he disappeared. 

"Michael!" Maria's anguished cries reverberated through the room. She almost ran after him before Alex grabbed her and held her back. 

"Tess, why don't you go ahead," Max suggested. 

"No, Max, I want to go with you," Tess whined. She attempted to grab his hand but Max gently pulled away. 

"Please, Tess. Isabel and I want to spend these extra minutes with our parents," Max replied, trying to be patient while his nerves were being tried. 

"Are you sure that's the reason you want me to go first," Tess slyly said, glaring at Liz. 

"Tess," Max warned. 

"Fine," Tess huffed. She turned to look at everyone but realized that there was no one there that would really miss her except for the Sheriff and Kyle. They both nodded their good-byes and she slightly smiled back. Then tossing Liz one more contemptuous look, she practically ran to the Granolith, not bothering to hide her eagerness to go. 

Isabel then said, "I guess then I should go next. Mom, Dad, thank you again for everything. I can't tell you everything I want to say or express all the gratitude and love I feel, but I want you to know that I love you." Tears fell onto her face. 

"Oh, Izzy," Diane wept. She wiped the tears from her daughter's face gently with a mother's love and touch. 

"Isabel, your mom and I know what you feel because we feel the same toward you and Max. You take care, please," Philip said thickly. He then engulfed her and Diane into a hug, and then pulled Max into it. They stood there for a few more seconds before Isabel pulled away. 

She then walked over to Alex, Maria, and Liz. "Thank you, for accepting me," she said simply. Then, as if on impulse, she kissed Alex before resolutely turning to the portal and stepping through. She blew them a kiss before she was transported to Antar. 

"I guess this is me then," Max tried to say bravely. 

"Take care of yourself, son," his dad said, giving him another hug. 

"I will," Max replied, blinking away tears. His mom said nothing but Max knew what she was feeling and no words had to be exchanged as they hugged one last time. 

The Sheriff came up to Max and said, "Son, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened when I first suspected the truth. There's no real excuse except that I was scared. Now I know better and thank you for giving me the closure I needed about my father." He held out his hand, which Max took. 

Than Kyle spoke up, "Look, Evans, a while back I said some stuff that I kinda regret now too. You didn't ruin my life or my family's. What was meant to be, was meant to be. And you saved my life, which I never thanked you for. So, thanks." 

Max was silent for a moment but quickly recovered. "No hard feelings, Kyle," and they took shook hands, reconciling their past disagreements. 

The Granolith then gave a louder pulse, which made everyone jump in the air. Max turned and looked at it before saying, "I should go now." 

Alex spoke up and said, "See ya then." Max smiled at that, hoping it would be true someday. Maria then tearfully spoke up and said, "Watch Michael for me, Max. You know how he doesn't think most of the time. Watch him please." 

"You know I will, Maria," Max reassured her. His eyes then ticked over to Liz's. Liz knew it was now or never. 

She went up to him and said, "Max, before you thanked me. You have nothing to thank me for. Accepting you … I already did before I knew. It should be me thanking you." The Granolith gave another angry pulse, trying to signal that time was almost up. Liz hurriedly tried to say all her words. "Thank you for opening up the world, for showing me that there's more in this world than what meet's the eye. For showing me that normal isn't always good. For making me breath, for saving me." 

Max stood there listening to her and quickly pulled her into a fierce embrace. In a flash, Liz felt all his emotions – including his love for her still. Max then turned to go but Liz rushed after him. "Max, wait!" she shoved her package into his hands. When his confused eyes met her her's, she explained, "It's my journal. All the questions you have, the answers are in there. **Everything**," she stressed. 

Max quickly looked at the Granolith and back at Liz. "I love you, Liz, still," he said before stepping in. "I love you!" Liz cried desperately at him, hoping he heard her. 

The way Max's eyes quickly lit up, she knew he did. But then, overwhelming sorrow engulfed his face and he put his hand on one side of the Granolith. For some reason, Liz felt a sense of déjà vu as she lifted her own hand to mirror his hand on the other side. And with that, Max was gone. 

**I know that it's been positively _forever_ since I last updated and I hope that you all haven't forgotten about this fic. I had the worst case of writer's block along with a busy schedule. Not to mention, I am a horrible procrastinator. So, again, I apologize! I hope you guys enjoyed this part - though it is horribly sad to think that the pod squad has to leave. Well, maybe except Tess.**


	6. Changes

Drops of Jupiter (Part 6) Part 6   
Before they had left, everyone in the group had come up with the story that the four podsters were participating in an exchange program in Europe for the rest of their high school years. Because Max, Michael, and Tess had kept a relatively low profile in school, this was not too much of a deal. With Isabel, it didn't take too much to convince her friends about her little hoax. 

After the four of them were gone, the humans back on Earth tried to get on with their lives. However, it wasn't easy considering the fact that they lived in Roswell, where practically every storefront had something alien related in the windows. 

Philip and Diane kept everything in their children's rooms as they were, half-hoping that they might return soon to those rooms once again. While they grieved over the quick departure of their children, they kept a brave face. Part of their façade was telling the community how their children and their friends were enjoying Europe. 

Kyle missed Tess but he moved on rather quickly. He wasn't as pained as the others because he had been distancing himself from the others for a while, even before the aliens had left. He continued to play basketball and football and was made captain for both teams. With this new position, he made new friends and hung out in an entirely new clique of people, and avoided Maria, Alex, and Liz all together. 

Maria decided to rejoin Alex's band and they poured their hearts and souls into this project. They often practiced into the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning. Mrs. DeLuca started worrying over the possibility that Maria was taking drugs during these 'practices' and practically had Maria taking urine sample tests. However, Alex and Maria's hard work paid off as they started getting more and more gigs at the local clubs. 

Liz meanwhile withdrew and threw all of her time into her schoolwork. When she wasn't working at the Crashdown or studying, she would just blank out. Liz tortured herself with 'what if's' and 'could have beens.' Maria and Alex tried to help Liz out of her withdrawal process and begged her to no end about going out with them to the local clubs. 

However, on the rare occasions on which they did convince Liz to go with them, any bystander could see that Liz was ill at ease there. Soon, Alex and Maria stopped trying to convince Liz. Because they spent less and less time together, they drifted apart. 

~*~Antar~*~   
When Max stepped out, he could sense the others before he actually saw them. The light there seemed to be brighter and more intense than back on Earth. His eyes focused and he saw the other three looking at him. There didn't seem to be anyone else there. 

Immediately Tess sidled up next to him and clung to his arm. "Max, I was getting so worried that you weren't coming or something. What took you so long?" 

Max absently withdrew his arm and looked around. "Shouldn't there be someone here waiting for us?" he asked. 

Michael squinted at him and said, "Yeah, but there doesn't seem to be anyone around. I don't like this, Maxwell." 

"Be ready." That was all Max said but everyone knew what he meant. They stood in a circle with their backs toward each other so that every person was facing out. Their senses were heightened as adrenaline pumped through them. Max was silently berating himself already, afraid that he had led them into a trap. In his hand, he still clutched Liz's journal. 

"Welcome," a voice came. Instantly, the four heads snapped up to see where the voice was coming from. "Do not be alarmed, your majesties. We are here to receive you." 

Max looked off into the distance and he saw some figures coming toward them. They looked…different. Not exactly human, but not altogether out of this world alien like they had on television. As he glanced at the others, he was shocked to see that they also were not in human form. He hadn't even noticed it before – why? 

Then he realized it was as if their personalities, essence, soul was on the outside, just so that he could sense them without even having to look at them. It was odd, yet familiar at the same time. By now, the strangers had approached and Max could indeed sense that they meant them no harm. 

"Welcome. We have waited so long for this day, King Zan," they said. It took Max a second to realize that this was him. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. 'Yes, well, we really didn't all want to come?' Somehow, he knew this was not the best thing to say. 

"Forgive us, you have had a long trip. You must be very tired. Allow us to show you to your rooms," their 'guide' said. As he walked, Max and the others followed him. 

"What is your name?" Max managed to ask. 

"My name is Akire, your majesty," Akire answered as he led them into a castle that just seemed to exude authority and royalty. It was made of some kind of material that glowed a brilliant white and gold, catching the rays of the sun. 

"Wow," Michael said, awestruck. That one word captured basically what the others were feeling about the building. 

"Wait, what about our bags," Isabel suddenly asked, remembering they had left them in a big pile where they had 'landed.' 

"You will not need them any longer. You will find them completely useless here," Akire replied. "As a matter of fact, King Zan, I will take that … book … out of your hands if you do not want it." 

"NO!" Max nearly shouted and gripped Liz's journal even harder. He quickly recovered when he saw the startled look on Akire and the confused looks from the others. "I mean, no, that is quite alright. I want to keep this." 

"As you wish." 

"Here you are. This room here belongs to Prince Rath and Princess Vilandra. The one two doors away is King Zan's and Queen Ava." 

Immediately, Max, Michael, and Isabel knew there was a problem. "Umm… actually, we would like separate rooms for the four of us," Max spoke up. 

Akire was puzzled. "Four separate rooms? But why?" 

"Well, we're not exactly comfortable sleeping together in the same room like this." 

"But you are married." 

"Hey, buddy, listen," Michael finally exploded. "That guy there is the king, right? Well, if he says he wants separate rooms, give him separate rooms. And we are **not** married!" 

Akire was taken aback. "Yes, of course. Allow for me to arrange it," before scurrying off. 

"Well, that went well," Michael said, after a pause. 

"Michael, I don't think you had to be that rude," Max reproached. 

"Look, Maxwell – or Zan. I am not sleeping in the same room as Isabel and I am sure she feels the same way." Michael looked at Isabel for confirmation and she vigorously nodded her head. "And we have power here so we might as well use it!" 

"But we're not supposed to abuse that," Max said, stubbornly. 

"Abuse it! I was just speaking up for you! … Unless of course you _want_ to share a room with Tess," Michael said pointedly. 

Max glanced at Tess who was looking at him expectantly. "No, of course not," Max relented softly. 

Tess spoke up. "Max, you know Akire is right. We _are_ married and we should sleep in one room." 

"We aren't really married, Tess," Max automatically replied. "That was our old life and this is our new one." 

Tess appeared disgusted at his words for a moment. But then she noticed the notebook in Max's hands. "What is that?" 

"It's…" Max was reluctant to answer Tess. For some reason, he wanted to keep this private, it was his only physical connection with Liz left. He was just dying to go and read what was inside. Luckily, Akire came back at that moment and saved Max from having to answer Tess. 

"Your rooms are ready. This room here will belong to King Zan, this one next to it will go to Princess Vilandra and those down there will be Prince Rath's and Queen Ava's." 

"Why isn't my room next to Ma – I mean, Zan's?" Tess pouted. 

"King Zan and Princess Vilandra always have rooms next to each other. That is the way it has always been," Akire answered. "Now, if there is nothing else…" 

"No, thank you," Max replied absently, already heading into his room. "I will see you all later," before disappearing into privacy. Once inside the room, he practically ripped open the cover. He knew he should have started at the beginning, but he couldn't help himself. He flipped to that date that was seared in his brain. 

_Oh, God, what have I done? He thinks I've…betrayed him – his trust, his love. How can I ever look him in the eyes again, knowing that I love him more than ever but he won't ever know that?_

Wait a minute, **thinks I've betrayed him**? Did this mean that …? Max forged on. 

_I told Future Max_. Wait a minute, Future Max? What was this? Max flipped back a few pages. As Max read about Future Max coming back and everything that Liz had done for, everything that Liz sacrificed because of him, he was filled with so many emotions. There was regret, remorse, pain, shock. But most of all, there was love. His love for Liz just seemed to grow in size, to a level where Max thought his heart and soul would burst. 

He looked up. He looked around. He was Antar. She was on Earth. He loved her still. 

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful feedback!! You guys are really awesome and I am so grateful for your wonderful words!!! They encourage me to go on even when I feel like stopping. I am sorry this part took so long but I changed email addresses and had a heck of a time switching it at FF.Net because it wouldn't send me my new password to login. Okay, enough ranting. Hope you enjoyed!! :-)**


	7. The Return

Drops of Jupiter ~ Part 7 Part 7   
~*~Three years later~*~   
"Alex Whitman! If you do not get your butt down here right this instant, I am going up there and dragging you down!" Maria bellowed up the stairs. 

"Maria, what is the hurry? I mean, it's not like they're gonna be able to start without us?" Alex replied as he ambled slowly down the stairs. 

"The hurry?" Maria shrieked. "The hurry is that we have been trying to get this gig at Caliente! forever and the show is going to start in an hour! **That** is the hurry!" 

Alex grinned and started out the door. He looked back and said with a wicked smile, "Come on, Maria. We don't want to be late now, do we?" 

Maria's face twisted in mock anger and ran out the door after Alex. She was about to yell at him when she noticed that he was standing still, staring at something – or rather, **someone**. "What's going on, Alex?" She followed his gaze and almost fainted. There standing were Max, Michael, and Isabel. "Where's my cedar oil?" Maria managed to squeak out. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

"So, let me get this straight? You're planning on staying on Earth?" Maria asked skeptically. 

"Yes!" Michael shot back, exasperated. "We've said it twenty times already, Maria!" 

"Don't you use that tone with me, Michael!" Maria snapped. "You expect me to accept you guys with open arms after three years, just like that? I don't think so!" 

Max interrupted at that point before Michael and Maria killed each other. "I know this is hard, Maria, with us just showing up like this. But you have to believe us, we are here to stay this time." 

Alex jumped in. "But why? I mean, on Antar you guys are like the big kahoonas and here, well, you're not really…" 

"…important?" Isabel finished with a smile. 

"No!" Alex defended himself. "You are definitely importantly, at least to us. I was going to say famous." Isabel's smile broadened when she heard that. 

"Famous is the last thing we want to be," Max answered. "It was nice on Antar but we wanted to come back home." 

"What about the war?" Maria wondered. 

For a moment, the three faces of the aliens darkened as they relived their memories of the war on Antar. "It's over," Michael simply replied. Seeing the looks on Maria and Alex's faces, Max realized they probably wanted more information. 

"We won the war. Khivar is no longer a threat to us – he's dead. And as for our thrones, Michael, Isabel, and I didn't want it anymore. So right now, it's kind of a democracy." 

"Oh. Coolness, democracy is good," Alex said, nodding his head. "So, where's Tess?" 

The name 'Tess' seemed to strike a nerve. Backs stiffened and faces hardened. "Gone." 

~*~*~*~*~* 

It was late into the night, but the five old friends sat up talking, trying to catch up on lost time. The conversations focused mainly on Maria and Alex though because the others did not seem to want to talk about Antar much. Michael wanted to talk to Maria privately and waited semi-patiently for his chance. Finally, when Maria went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he followed her. 

"So, Maria…" he started. 

"I'm surprised you remember my name," Maria replied coolly. "Three years, Michael. Three years I have waited and you finally come." 

"I know. But I'm back, for good now," Michael pleaded. 

"So?" 

"So? What do you mean 'so'?" Michael asked in disbelief. This wasn't exactly the welcome from Maria he was hoping for. Then something dawned on him. "Are you going out with Alex?" 

"**What**?!" Maria exploded. Then she burst out laughing. "I'm not going with Alex! How could you even think that?" 

"Well, what do you expect me to think? You guys have spent a lot of time together these last few years," Michael said defensively. 

"Yeah, cause you've been on some God-knows-where planet meeting other alien chicks and fighting and… and… meeting alien chicks." 

"Is that what all this is about?" Michael asked. His eyes softened and he took Maria's hand. "Maria, I haven't been meeting 'alien chicks' while I've been gone. I've been thinking about you constantly. I promised you that I would come back to you, didn't I?" 

Maria threw himself into Michael's arms, her doubts and worries over the years suddenly gone. "I've missed you, Spaceboy." 

"Me too." 

~*~*~*~*~* 

"So glad to see you two finally joining us again," Alex said sarcastically when Michael and Maria finally joined them again. 

"I know. You must have missed our presence terribly," Maria said. 

Max summoned his courage and finally asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he had gotten back on Earth. "Where's Liz?" 

Maria and Alex exchanged glances, which did not go on unnoticed by Max. "What? Did something happen?" he asked, panic rising in him. 

"No!" Maria quickly answered. "It's just that…well…we don't exactly know." 

Isabel was confused. "Wait, you don't know where Liz is? But how…" 

Alex answered. "Well, after you guys left, we kind of drifted apart. Liz didn't seem want to be around us anymore. All we know is that she is probably… **probably** in the Boston area. She got accepted to Boston College on a free ride, from what her parents tell us, and that's all we know. We don't know if she's still there." 

Max looked devastated. "I have to find her. I have so much to tell her." 

Maria's heart went out to him. "I'm sure you'll find her," she comforted him. "And I'm sure she's waiting for you somewhere." 

~*~Boston, Massachusetts~*~ 

"Elizabeth Parker, will you marry me?" 

"**WHAT?!**" Liz shot out of her seat. She stared down at her date for that night, Sean. 

Sean was down on his knees and started following her on them as she backed away. "I would like to have the honor of being your husband," he clarified. 

"But…but…" Liz sputtered. "But, Sean, we've only had two dates. Don't you think," she gave a nervous chuckle, "don't you think this is a little sudden?" She continued backing away from him but he kept following. 

Liz looked around the small restaurant they were in and her cheeks flushed even more to see that they were the center of everyone's attention. "You should really get up, Sean." 

"Not until you say yes. I know we haven't known each other that long, Liz, but I really think we should get married. As soon as possible!" 

Liz started panicking. "You know, I don't think…" She paused as Sean started coming even closer. "All right, stop right there!" she yelped. 

"You're saying yes?!" Sean asked hopefully. 

Liz vehemently shook her head. "NO!! I am not saying yes." 

"Then what are you saying?" 

Liz could have screamed in frustration at his denseness at that moment. "Look, Sean, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I have to go now." 

She grabbed her purse and cardigan and ran out the restaurant as fast as she could. She hailed a cab and got into it. "Where to, miss?" the cabbie asked. 

"Chestnut Hill," Liz replied. She couldn't wait to get back to her dorm and just sleep the rest of the night away. As the cab pulled away, she could still see Sean on his knees staring dumb-foundedly at where she was standing before. 

'Another loser down the tube,' Liz thought. In the past few years she had been on numerous dates with numerous guys but all she ever seemed to get were the ones from the bottom of the barrel. 

It only took a few minutes for Liz to get back to the Boston College campus and she paid the cabbie when she got out. She was walking toward her dorm when she thought she felt someone staring at her. She looked around the dark campus, trying to see if someone was following her. 'Stop being so paranoid,' she chided herself as she hurried back to her single dorm room. 

Liz sighed when she got back to her room. It wasn't decorated at all, just the bare furniture, computer, and books. There seemed to be no personality of the occupant present in the room. Liz sunk into the bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes. Then she changed out of her dress and into her pajamas. She thought back to the proposal and chuckled softly. 'Ugh, imagine marrying him,' she thought. 'Maria, would have such a laugh over this.' 

Maria. Liz hadn't talked to her in so long. Of course, thinking of Maria brought Liz's thought to Max. It had been a long time since Liz had allowed herself to think about Max. After he left, she threw herself into school and became valedictorian of the class. She wanted to attend BC because it was far away from Roswell. It was a big jump, in more ways than one. Liz was still trying to get used to the snowstorms that took place for seemed like the long winters. Thank goodness spring was here. 

Liz stared at a box that was under her bed. She debated on whether to bring it out or not but finally did. Taking the lid off, there were pictures of her and Max. There were mementos of her time with Max. It had been a long time since she had looked at them. 'Why am I thinking about him all of a sudden?' Liz wondered. 

**Thank you, everyone, for leaving feedback! I really appreciate it! I know it has been practically forever and a day since I last updated but I have been really busy! This is a transition part and I know it kind of sucked but don't worry, Max and Liz will meet up soon!!! **

~*~Lisa~*~ 


	8. Surprise, Surprise

Drops of Jupiter (Part 8) Chapter 8   
It was dusk when Liz stepped out of Merkert Hall. The new science building was where Liz spent most of her time at BC. All ready, Liz was the president of the science club and she was rapidly becoming known as a 'genius' in biology. She had just come out an extensive tutoring session and was ready to go back to her dorm before going out and roaming the streets of Boston with a few friends. 

Around 9:00 that night, Liz found herself wandering around the campus. Apparently, BC was having a championship basketball game that night. Liz didn't feel like going to it and opted for a walk. After half-an-hour, she was ready to turn in. She was in a far corner of the campus by the main road. Suddenly, she heard a footstep behind her but couldn't see anyone. 

Liz's mind started going through all the possibilities of a crazed serial killer on the rampage and she was ready to bolt. But then a voice came out, "Liz." 

Liz froze. That voice. It had been one she had not heard in so long but it was a voice she would never be able to forget. It was this voice that had ruined her chance at happiness those years ago. Liz turned around. "Tess." 

It was Tess. Only, she was drastically different from the Tess Liz had known. The once designer clothes Tess wore were replaced with dirty rags that seemed to come from the trash. Tess's hair was barely distinguishable as blonde because it was now so matted with dirt and grime. But most shocking of all was a long, ugly scar that ran along the side of Tess face from the forehead to her chin. 

"You seem surprised to see me, Liz. What? No hug for an old friend?" Tess sneered. "I know, it must be these clothes. I'm afraid that I've just been _simply_ unable to keep up with Earth fashion during this time." 

Liz was still in shock to be actually seeing Tess in front of her. If Tess was back, then did this mean that Max and the others were back also? "What are you doing here, Tess?" 

Instantly, the underlying fury that had been on Tess's face exploded. "What am I doing here?! I am here in this hell-hole of a place because of **you**!" 

Liz immediately sensed that she was in trouble. She began to back away slowly while shaking her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Tess." 

Tess's voice was filled with hatred and malice as she continued. "No, of course not. Little Liz Parker, the perfect human wouldn't. God, you are a pathetic human and you **ruined** my life! You!" 

"Tess, calm down. I didn't do anything." 

"Don't pretend you don't know anything! Because of you, Max never loved me. Because of you, he never even accepted me. Because of you, I was never queen. And because of you, I look like this!" Tess angrily gestured to her face. 

"But can't you just fix that?" Liz asked in confusion. 

"No, I can't just 'fix' it! Or else why would I be walking around with it looking like a freak! You are such an idiot!" Tess spat out. 

Liz stiffened but held her tongue. She knew that she wasn't in a position to make Tess angry. "Tess…" 

"Shut up! What is so special about you? I would like to know that. Why do you have such a hold over Max? Huh?" 

Max. What was Tess talking about? "I don't, Tess. I let go of him the day you all left." 

"No," Tess shook her head furiously. "No. You never let go. And he never let go of you. It was always 'Liz' for him. But what will he do now if there is no Liz for him to come back to?" 

Liz's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Tess?" 

A smirk spread across Tess's marred face. "Come on, Liz. You're not _that_ slow, are you?" She slowly raised her hand. Liz started backing away quickly but was unwilling to take her eyes off what Tess was going to do. "You can try to run, Liz, but it's no use and we both know it." 

Liz watched helplessly as Tess gathered her energy. As if in slow motion, Liz could see the bolt coming from Tess's hand toward her. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. As the blast came closer, a shield suddenly appeared. 

Liz's head whipped to see the source, all ready knowing in her heart who it was. Max was standing next to her, with a protective shield around the both of them. He didn't look like he had changed at all. But Liz could _sense_ that he was different from the Max she knew. She couldn't place her finger on it, but then again, she had almost been killed right now and wasn't thinking all together too clearly. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Tess shot out, glaring with obvious hatred at Max. 

"What are you doing, Tess?" Max spoke in a low tone. Liz reveled in that voice. It seemed like a dream to actually hear and seen him there. 

"What does it look like? I'm trying to kill Liz," Tess explained calmly. 

"I'm not going to let you do that. You will not hurt her," Max's voice rang with authority, something he had developed while he was on Antar. 

"Hurt her? I'm sure you've done that once or twice yourself, Max." 

Max's face blanched slightly as he knew that Tess's words were true. Liz decided it was time for her to speak again. "Tess, can't you just forget about what's happened? It's not too late. You can start over." 

"Start over?" Tess asked incredulously. "My chance to start over was when we went back to Antar and you ruined that!" 

"Tess…" Max began before Tess interrupted. 

"Let me guess, Liz is right. I can start over…blah, blah, blah." 

"No, I was going to say that I want you gone. I gave you a chance before and you ruined it for yourself." 

"What are you gonna do, Maxie? Kill me?" 

"If I have to." Liz looked at Max, surprised at what he was actually saying. However, Tess didn't seem worried. 

"Sure, Max. But we both know that you don't have the guts to. You don't have it in you," Tess taunted. She began to walk around and stepped into the road. Liz heard something in the background, coming toward them. 

Tess continued. "Max, we could have ruled with absolute power. But no, you wouldn't. What was wrong with you? You were a **king** and you acted like a boy!" 

Liz saw what was coming and said, "Tess…" 

"Shut up, bitch!" 

"Don't you ever call her that!" Max shouted. 

"Look at the way you jump to her defense! You would never do that for me! Never!" 

Liz began again, "Tess!" A tractor trailer came barreling down toward Tess. Like a deer trapped in the headlights, Tess just stood there. Liz attempted to run toward her to save her, but Max held her back. Just before the truck hit her, Tess looked back at them. 

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Liz panicked. The truck stopped for a moment, before revving up and leaving. Liz ran to the body and gasped. "Max, you have to do something!" 

Max looked at Liz and didn't move. "Max?" Liz whispered. 

"I – I can't, Liz. You don't understand," Max pleaded. 

"Please, Max. Do something," Liz begged. It didn't matter that this was Tess, someone who had just tried to kill her. It didn't matter that this was an alien. It just mattered that she was a person who needed help. 

Max saw the pleading and begging in her eyes and he knew that she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if he didn't do anything. Reluctantly, he kneeled beside Tess's body and placed his hand over her chest. He concentrated and tried to fix the damage. Beads of sweat appeared on his face. 

After five minutes, Max collapsed into a heap. "Max?" Liz ventured. 

With a hopeless look in his eyes, despair was heard in his voice. "I can't do it, Liz. She's dead." 

**Hey, thanks for the feedback. Well, the two or three that left FB, thank you. I really appreciate it! I've kind of noticed a huge drop in the amount of FB left so I was wondering if anyone knows why. Is it because the story has just gotten suckier or what? **

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this part. I know some of you did (the part where Tess died, maybe? ;-) ) Only 1 more part left!!! 


	9. The Talk (Conclusion)

Drops of Jupiter ~ Part 9 ~ Conclusion ** Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey   
She acts like summer and walks like rain   
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey   
Since the return from her stay on the moon   
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey **

Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And there did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there 

Now that she's back from that soul vacation   
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey   
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo   
Reminds me that there's a room to grow, hey, hey 

Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane   
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land 

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back to the Milky Way   
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind   
Was it everything you wanted to find   
And there did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there 

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken   
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong   
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation,   
The best soy latte that you ever had... and me 

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back toward the Milky Way   
Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? 

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star   
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there? 

Part 9   
Liz was numb as she watched Max destroy Tess's body. Part of her was relieved to know that Tess was gone for good. But this all seemed so surreal to her – like it was a dream. Truth was, Liz did have many dreams of Max returning to her. But then one day, she just gave them up and moved on. With Max in front of her now, things were complicated. But then again, matters concerning Max in any way were always complicated. 

Without a word, Liz led Max to her dorm room and he followed without a question. Not until did they reach Liz's dorm room and locked the door did they really look at each for the first time in years. 

"Liz." Max had longed to say her name to her for so long. His heart ached when there was no flicker of emotion on her face. "Liz?" 

Her eyes turned to him and she asked, "Why did you come back?" 

Forget about his heart aching, Max's heart was almost literally breaking with that question. Still, he was determined to talk to her and, hopefully, win her back somehow. "I came back for you." These words were so reminiscent of the words he had spoken to her that day at the Crashdown after she had come back from Florida. Liz's heart had leaped at those words and it jumped at these words. However, it quickly settled back down. 

"I'm honored that you did, Max, but I don't know," Liz began. She searched for the words. "Too much time has passed. I'm a different person than the Liz you fell in love with and you're different too." 

"You're right – too much _has_ passed. Too many day and nights have gone by where you weren't with me. Where we both needed each other and we weren't there for one another. But, Liz, believe me, I want to make that up to you. I don't want to let you go." 

"You haven't had me for a long time, Max," Liz replied softly. "But tell me everything that's happened." 

Max hesitated. "Are you sure you want to know?" 

Liz thought about that question. Did she really want to be dragged back into this whole alien conspiracy thing again? But then she realized that it was her own decision to become involved with Max and the others back in high school. She nodded. 

"What do you want to know, Liz?" 

"I want you to start at the beginning. Tell me everything, Max." 

Max then went on and told Liz all the events that had occurred with him as king. He confessed to Liz all the insecurities he had felt when making his decisions and how he couldn't show it. He described the fear he had experienced his first time in battle and the pain afterwards knowing that he had killed so many lives. 

"How did you ever survive?" Liz asked in wonder at the events that Max had to endure. She wasn't really expecting an answer but Max surprised her. 

"It was you." 

Liz laughed nervously. "Me?" 

Max dug into a bag he had and pulled out a small notebook. "Every night before I went to sleep, I would read this. Every time before I went into battle, I would look at this. Your words gave me strength, Liz." 

Liz took her old journal incredulously. "You kept this?" 

"Of course," Max answered. "It was my only way to stay connected with you." 

"Max…" Liz began, trying to warn him of where their conversation was leading to again. 

"I know," Max said with a touch of sadness. "I know." 

Silence filled the room before Liz hesitantly asked, "So how did you defeat Kivar? What happened with Tess?" 

"Tess," Max began. The name on his tongue brought back a feeling of bitterness that he couldn't disguise. "I was such a fool, Liz. Such an idiot." 

"What happened?" 

Raising his eyes to look into Liz's, Max started. "Because I knew everything that you done for me, because I never let gave up on you – Tess … left. We had been there for a few months with the fighting and the war and carnage…" Max closed his eyes as images of horrific events flashed through his eyes. When Max's eyes opened again, Liz could see they were haunted. 

"And during that time, Liz, Tess just kept throwing herself at me and I kept telling her that it wasn't possible for her and me to be together. But she just wouldn't, or couldn't, accept this. Finally, I don't know, she just stopped. I thought that maybe she had accepted that I didn't love her and that we could just be friends. Then, she left and joined Kivar. She told him everything she found out about our defense system and our strategies. 

"This was a devastating blow to us. We fought for months at a time and Michael and I were out there everyday, doing things to people that I never thought I could do! I … I destroyed lives, Liz. I killed so many people without a single thought about their families! All because of Tess. We had been so close to peace before she left!" 

Max continued on, finally finding a release to his pent up emotions that he had been unable to share before. "Because of Tess, we went on fighting for years! We changed our strategies, we adapted and slowly we fought our way back and soon Kivar was on the run. We chased after him and Tess and we cornered them. The two of them alone with just me. Michael and the rest of the forces were too busy with Kivar's last stringent of forces to help me. 

"The two of them attacked me relentlessly. I fought back as best I could but they were so strong. I thought I was going to die there, alone. And I thought of you, Liz." Max then went to where Liz was sitting and sat on the floor at her feet so he looked up at her. 

"I thought about you telling me that you loved me when I left. And I thought about all the strength you had when Future Max came to you. And I drew the power and strength from you, Liz. It all happened so fast that I'm not quite sure what happened. All I know is that there was a blast and rocks came flying down and there was pure pandemonium. When everything died down, the last of Kivar's men were defeated. We had to dig to look for Kivar and Tess. We found Kivar's body but never Tess's. But there was so much destruction we didn't think there was really any chance of her surviving. I guess we were wrong. 

"After Kivar's death, it took time for us to get Antar back on track. There were so many things we had to do – rebuild whole cities, start aids, schools, hospitals. The planet was in shambles. Michael, Isabel, and I came back as soon as we could though. That was always our thought." 

Liz let all Max's information digest through her. She looked at Max and knew that she loved him. She knew she hadn't stopped and she didn't doubt his love for her – she could feel it radiating off in waves from him. Gently, hesitating, she put her hands on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. The smile and hope that shone in his eyes when she did this sent chills down her spine. 

"But how did Tess get here? What about that scar she has?" Liz couldn't help but wonder. 

Max furrowed his brow and thought quietly for a minute. "Now that we're talking about this, I do remember a few months ago before I left, there had been a report of an authorized launch into space but we just dismissed it. That must have been Tess. As for the scars – even though our bodies are different on Antar, the wounds we receive transfer onto our human bodies." 

Something in Max's voice caught Liz's attention. She asked softly, "And how do you know that, Max?" 

A sad smile flitted through Max's face. "I know." 

"Max?" 

"You don't want to see it, Liz," Max said desperately. He couldn't let her see him like this. He knew that it would just cause her pain to see the reminders of war on him. 

"Yes, I do," Liz insisted gently. She had to see this – she wanted to have some kind of grasp of how Max's life was. There was nothing about Max that would be ugly in her eyes. 

Max somehow felt her need to see it so he took off his shirt and turned his back to her. Liz gasped at first to see Max's well-defined chest and abs but then when she saw his back, tears sprang to her eyes. Massive scars of cuts and abrasions littered his back. Liz dropped to the floor next to him and gently ran her fingers up and down the scars. 

"Oh, Max." 

Max's head dipped and his voice was low. "I know – they're hideous." 

"No!" Liz quickly protested. "Nothing about you could ever be hideous. It just looks so … painful. Why do you keep them? Can't you heal yourself?" 

"I could," Max replied. "And I probably will someday but for now, I keep them as a reminder that I have done something ten times worse than this to thousands of other people and that I shouldn't rid myself of all the pain just because I have the ability." 

Liz's heart swelled with his words. Trying to steer the conversation away from wars and death, she knew that it was time to discuss _them_. "So, how much did you miss me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light. 

Max turned and faced her. Their faces were level and he looked into her eyes – as if looking into her very soul and core. "I missed you with every fiber in my body. I missed having my heart, my soul, my being because without you – I didn't have those things. Liz Parker, I missed you." 

Liz was taken away with those words. "Good answer," she breathed. 

"What about me?" Max asked, half-afraid of what the answer might be. 

"I tried to move on – to forget. I even left Roswell for here in hopes that by increasing the distance from the memories, they would fade. And I made a new life for myself. But, Max, there wasn't a day that I didn't think of you consciously and unconsciously. You were always a part of me even if you weren't with me." 

Max's smile grew at her words and when she finished, he swooped in for a kiss. Years apart made them savor each moment. "I love you" was whispered into each other's heads as a connection formed between them. Slowly they moved onto the bed and that night, they made love over and over as two soulmates should. 

~*~Epilogue~*~   
"Are you ready, Lizzie?" Maria asked her best friend. 

"You know I've been ready for a long time, Maria," Liz answered with a sure smile. 

"Ok, just let me help you put this on," Isabel said as she placed Liz's veil on her head. Isabel attached it securely and all three girls looked into the mirror and smiled broadly. 

"You look so beautiful," Maria cried and all three women almost lost it there. 

"Stop it!" Isabel commanded as a tear slid down her cheek. "Look, you're making our make-up run." She quickly waved her hand over their faces and they were restored to looking beautiful and glowing. It was Liz's wedding day and they were back in Roswell about to perform the ceremony. 

"Okay, let's do this!" Liz shouted enthusiastically. It had been six months since Max's return to her and she was eager to become his wife. Maria and Isabel whooped along with her and the ceremony was soon on its way. 

The wedding was to be held outside and Max stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for his beautiful Liz to come. Both Alex and Michael were his best men, just like both Isabel and Maria were Liz's maids of honor. "Aren't you nervous?" Alex asked. It amazed him to see how calm Max looked. 

Max thought about it for a second and answered with a smile, "No. There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm going to be with my wife from this day on and I plan on feeling joy and bliss, not nerves, on this day." 

Before Max knew it, Liz was walking down the aisle holding onto her father's arm. She looked marvelous – serene and glowing. The love in her eyes was reflected in Max's and the world disappeared as Liz got closer and closer. When she finally reached Max's side, they both knew of the happiness they were going to share forever. 

~*~And the story goes…~*~   
All the couples did marry and they all had children. Their children brought them a completeness that added onto the utter joy they already had. Love was never an emotion that they lacked in their households. Never was it questioned because they knew that love was something that was so imbedded within them, it could never be broken. 

The End 

**To everyone who has left feedback, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys have made this experience wonderful and without you guys, I wouldn't have continued. Thank you. I am sorry about the long delay but I had finals and high school graduation! Woohoo!! Then, of course, I had a few parties that I just _had_ to go to! ;) **

I am starting a new fic so look for it in a week or so! Once again, thank you! I hope you've enjoyed this fic! 


End file.
